Why I Like Caves
by Psycho Moon
Summary: Will Hikari and Takeru admit their feelings for each other when they get stuck in a cave? Takari.


Psycho Moon: I don't own Digimon okay?  
  
Uniemon: And this fict starts in the second season before Ken starts staying in the Digital World.  
  
Psycho Moon: Enjoy.  
  
Why I Like Caves  
  
by Psycho Moon  
  
Takeru, Hikari, and the new digidestined walked in a forest, looking for the dark towers they were sent to destroy.  
  
"Man. It sure is getting dark in here. Here! I'll hold your hand, Hikari." said Daisuke. "Man! You have long finger nails."  
  
"I don't need you to hold me hand." said Hikari.  
  
"And it's not her hand. It's MINE!" yelled Gatomon.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Gatomon." said Daisuke as he let go of her paw.  
  
Takeru smiled. 'I'm glade that Daisuke grabbed Gatomon's paw instead of Hikari's hand.' He looked at Hikari, and his eyes turned into little anime style hearts. 'She's so pretty.'  
  
Iori looked up at Takeru and saw his eyes. 'He's at it again.' "Hey Takeru."  
  
Takeru shook out of it. "Yeah Iori."  
  
"You never finished telling us the story about Devimon." said Iori.  
  
"Oh," said Takeru. "Where did I leave off?"  
  
"Where Devimon was about to grab you," said Iori.  
  
"Oh okay. Anyway. Devimon was about to grab me when Patamon flew in front of me, so we both got grabbed. Devimon was about to destroy us when Patamon began to glow, and he digivolved into Angemon and saved the day," said Takeru, smiling at Patamon.  
  
"You're just trying to make yourself look good," said Daisuke hotly. 'He's trying to impress Hikari.'  
  
"He's telling the truth, Daisuke," said Hikari.  
  
"What do you mean, Hikari," said Gatomon. "You weren't there."  
  
"I know but Taichi has told me that story quite a few times, and it is the same story as Takeru's," said Hikari.  
  
"Oh," said Daisuke as he makes the stupid face that he gets when Hikari agrees with Takeru.  
  
Miyako leaned over and whispered to Hikari. "You like Takeru, don't you?"  
  
"No. He's just my friend!," whispered Hikari. "How did Miyako know? Is it that obvious?" By this time the new digidestined were on top of a cliff looking over the digiworld.  
  
~*~  
  
The Digimon Kaizer's digivice begins to beep. "Not them again," said the Digimon Kaizer as he turns on a screen. "Who should try to destroy them today? Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mon!" He pushed a button and a Meramon appear on the screen. "Attack Meramon!"   
  
~*~  
  
"I don't see a control sprier anywhere," said Daisuke.  
  
"There has to be one around here somewhere!" said Iori.  
  
"What the heck is that?" asked Miyako as ten Meramon appeared.  
  
"Oh no! Meramon!" said Hikari. "And they have dark rings around their necks!"  
  
"Time for action!" said Daisuke. "Digi armor energize!"   
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon. The fire of courage."  
  
"Roaring flame!" yelled on of the Meramon.  
  
"Fire rocket!" yelled Flamedramon.  
  
"Patamon"  
  
"Gatomon"  
  
"Digivolve to…"  
  
"Angemon!"  
  
"Angewomon!"  
  
"Hand of fate!" yelled Angemon as he flied in front of Takeru and Hikari.  
  
"Roaring flame!" yelled another Meramon as the attack hit the ground right in front of Hikari and Takeru's feet. Like magic the ground Takeru and Hikari had been standing on disappeared.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" yelled Hikari as she and Takeru fell through the hole.  
  
"Hikari! Takeru!" yelled Angewomon as she dove after the two 11 year olds, but it was too late. The hole had disappeared.  
  
""Oh no!" said Miyako. "We have to help them!"  
  
"We might want to destroy the dark rings on these Mearmon first," said Hawkmon.  
  
"Right," said Miyako. "Digi armor energize!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon. The wings of love!"   
  
"Roaring…"  
  
"Tempest wing!" yelled Halsemon, blasting three of the dark rings.  
  
"Celestial arrow!" yelled Angewomon, blasting four of the dark rings.  
  
"Hand of fate!" yelled Angemon, blasting the last of the dark rings.  
  
"Okay!" said Miyako. "Now that that's taken care of, how are we going to help Takeru and Hikari?"  
  
"I have an idea!" said Daisuke as Flamedramon, Angemon, and Angewomon de- digivolved to Veemon, Patamon, and Gatomon.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Miyako.  
  
"We have Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon and have him drill a hole to them!" said Daisuke. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think…" said Miyako. "That it's an awful idea, Daisuke."  
  
"WHAT!?!" yelled Daisuke. "WHY!?!"  
  
"Because if we drill down to where they are, and they are unconscious and a big bolder falls it could crush them!" yelled Miyako.  
  
"Hey you two!" yelled Iori. Davis and Miyako looked at him with wide eyes. "Sorry guys but you're getting off the point. We need to find a way to help Takeru and Hikari without hurting them. I think the only thing we can do is have one of us go back to the real world with our digimon and call Taichi, Yamato, and Koushiro and tell them what happened and that we need their help. Also, the person should call our parents and tell them an excuse for why we are late."  
  
"Hey!" said Daisuke. "That's a good idea! Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Because you don't have the digimetal of knowledge," said Miyako. "I'll go. Come on Halsemon." She climbed on Halsemon's back. "Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru's eyes opened slowly. When they finally focussed he saw Hikari lying next to him unconscious. He got up slowly. 'Boy does my ankle hurt!' he thought. He sat down next to Hikari. 'She looks like an angel when she sleeps.' He thought. He, then, leaned over and shook her.  
  
"Hikari! Hikari. Wake up!" said Takeru.  
  
Hikari slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to see Takeru smiling at her when she woke up. "What are you doing in my bedroom, Takeru Takaishi?" asked Hikari.  
  
Takeru looked around him. "Does this look like your bedroom?" he asked.  
  
Hikari looked around her and remembered what happened. 'Takeru must think I'm stupid,' thought Hikari. 'Thinking this place is my bedroom.' "I guess it doesn't. Where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Takeru with a serious look on his face. That serious look reminded Hikari of something but what? It took her a minute to figure out where she saw it before.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Takeru, come here," said Sora.  
  
"What is it?" asked Takeru.  
  
"I want you to take Hikari and get out of here!" said Sora.  
  
"But what about you?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Listen to me. There isn't much time. Piedmon has the rest of our friends, and if he gets us, we're doomed. Please Takeru. You're the only one who can protect Hikari. You have to be brave," said Sora.   
  
"I won't leave you!" said Takeru.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine," said Sora.  
  
"Alright," said Takeru.  
  
"No matter what happens just keep running," said Sora.  
  
"Okay Sora. I'll do whatever I can to protect Hikari," said Takeru with a serious look.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
It was the same serious look he had now. "Takeru! Is here any way out of here?" asked Hikari.  
  
Takeru tried to stand up but he fell down. "Ow!"  
  
"What's wrong, Takeru?" asked Hikari worriedly. 'He has never had trouble with his ankle before.'  
  
~*~  
  
"Hello?" said a woman on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi! Is Taichi there?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Yes. Hold on."  
  
"Hello?" said Taichi.  
  
"Taichi. It's Miyako. There is some trouble in the digiworld."  
  
"What kind of trouble?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Hikari and Takeru has fallen into a hole in the digiworld, and we're not sure if they are okay or how to get them out," said Miyako.  
  
"Oh no!" said Taichi. 'I hope they aren't hurt.'  
  
"Look. You got to tell your mom something for why Hikari is going to be late, call Yamato and tell him what happened and tell him to call Takeru's mom and Iori's mom and come up with excuse why they will be late, and can you ask your mom that Hikari wonders if I can stay the night?" asked Miyako.  
  
"Sure. Hold on," said Taichi.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mom said okay. She thinks Hikari is studying at your house right now," said Taichi.  
  
"Perfecto!" said Miyako. "Oh. One last thing. Can you call Daisuke's parents?"  
  
"Sure but who are you calling?" asked Taichi.  
  
"Koushiro and my parents," said Miyako. "Have Yamato meet us here in the computer room in a hour. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." Said Taichi.  
  
~*~  
  
Takeru rubbed his ankle. "I must have hurt my ankle in the fall." He said.  
  
'Oh. Poor Takeru,' thought Hikari as she stood up. She started to feel the walls. "I don't think there is any way out of here."  
  
"That's not good," said Takeru as he tried to stand up. He just fell down again.  
  
"Takeru!" yelled Hikari. "Are you okay?" You know you should stop trying to stand up."  
  
"Yeah!" said Takeru. "I should."  
  
He lied his back on the cave's wall. 'He looks so cute when he does that,' thought Hikari as she sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Even if she didn't noticed it, Takeru began to blush a deep red. "Takeru, what are we going to do?"   
  
"We could try sending an e- mail to them saying that we are alright," said Takeru as he put his hands in his pockets searching for his computer but all he came up with only his digivice. "Huh?" he said. "Where is it?"  
  
"You didn't forget it did you?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I think I left it in my backpack in the computer room," said Takeru.  
  
"Okay," said Hikari. "We'll use mine." She started searching for her computer but all she came up with was her digivice. "Oh no! I must have left mine in my backpack too. What are we going to do now?"  
  
"I don't know, Hikari. I don't know." said Takeru. "Hikari's so unhappy. I wish I could do something."  
  
"Really, Takeru?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Miyako!" Miyako looked up from the computer in the computer room, where she was sitting at, to see Koushiro.   
  
"Hi Koushiro!" she said. "You're the first one here except for Poromon and I. Have some snacks if you can them past Poromon."   
  
Poromon, who was sitting in a corner of the room with the food, suddenly piped up. "Are you saying I'm a piggy, Miyako?"  
  
Koushiro laughed. "I don't think she is, Poromon. So Miyako… have you heard anything from Daisuke or Iori yet?"  
  
"No. I wonder what they are doing," said Miyako with a curious look.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm getting tired of waiting!" yelled Daisuke. "We have to do something!"  
  
"I know Daisuke but the best thing we can do right now is wait for Miyako and Hawkmon to get back with Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro," said Iori.  
  
"Yeah," said Armadillomon.  
  
"Remember the old saying…" said Gatomon.  
  
"Fools rush in where angels fear to treed," said Gatomon and Patamon together.  
  
"How do you guys know that saying?" asked Daisuke.  
  
"We just do," said Patamon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Waiting. I hope," said Koushiro as he adjusted his backpack.  
  
"What's in the backpack, Koushiro?" asked Miyako.  
  
"My pineapple computer I used to take to the Digiworld with me," said Koushiro.  
  
"Yeah and every time he got on it, he went into computer dark mode," said Taichi as he and Yamato walked in.  
  
"Why do you have it with you now?" asked Yamato.  
  
"I thought it might help us get Hikari and Takeru out," said Izzy.  
  
"Cool," said Miyako. "Everyone ready." Everyone nods. "Alright. Digi port open!"  
  
~*~  
  
"You said you wish there was something you could do to make me feel better," said Hikari.  
  
"I did?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Yep," said Hikari as Takeru went pale. "Takeru! What's wrong?"  
  
Takeru looked at her funnily. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
"Know what?" asked Hikari.  
  
'Good,' thought Takeru. 'She doesn't realize I like her.'  
  
Suddenly the ceiling began to move.   
  
"What was that?" asked Hikari.   
  
"I don't know," said Takeru.  
  
Suddenly the ceiling began to move again and a couple of rocks fell.  
  
"Hikari! I think the ceiling is going to cave in." said Takeru.  
  
Hikari grabbed Takeru's arm and squeezed tightly. Her mind raced with thoughts of what might happen to them if they didn't get out. 'I have to tell him.' "Takeru?"  
  
"Yeah, Hikari."   
  
"I need to tell you something," she said.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Remember… remember that time when I was sick here in the digiworld right before we defeated Machinedramon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"That… that was the day that… that I… fell in love with you!" she said.  
  
"What?" asked Takeru. "You what?"  
  
"I love you!" she cried. "That day you stayed with me when Taichi and Koushiro went to look for medicine and when Patamon went to look for the others when we fell in that whole. That was the day. I know you might not feel the same way, but I had to tell you."   
  
Takeru put his arms around Hikari. "Don't worry, Hikari. I know how you feel. That was the same day I realized I liked you more then a friend. I was so worried about you that I realized I kind of loved you and eve since then my love grew and grew."   
  
"Really?" asked Hikari.  
  
"Really and when I found out that I was moving closer to you and Yamato, I was so happy that I was almost taken to an insane asylum!" said Takeru.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Hikari.  
  
"I thought you liked Daisuke. Ever since I met him, I thought you liked him, especially after he saved you from that Moniromon," said Takeru.  
  
"I could never love him. He's too much like Taichi," said Hikari as she looked into T.K.'s eyes.  
  
"Hikari… can… can I kiss you?" asked Takeru as he looked into Hikari's eyes and blushed.  
  
"Sure." Slowly Takeru and Hikari brought their heads together and Takeru put his lips on Hikari's. Suddenly, the wall to the left of Takeru and Hikari fell down.  
  
"Hey Takeru! Hikari!" yelled Digmon. "Are you al… oh… you two are definitely alright aren't you?"  
  
"What does he mean by that?" asked Daisuke as he, Taichi, Yamato, Gatomon, and Patamon ran in front of Digmon. "Oh my GOD!"  
  
"Takeru?" asked Yamato.  
  
"Hikari?" asked Taichi.  
  
"It's so cute!" said Miyako.  
  
"Hey Patamon," said Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah Gatomon," said Patamon.   
  
Gatomon suddenly kisses Patamon on the nose.  
  
"Go Patamon!" yelled Veemon .  
  
Takeru and Hikari finally got out of their lip lock. "Hi," said Hikari as she blushed.  
  
"Hi," said everyone else except Takeru.   
  
"I knew it!" yelled Yamato and Taichi.  
  
"Hey guys," said Koushiro.  
  
"Yeah Koushiro," said Miyako.  
  
"It's late. We need to get home," said Koushiro.  
  
"Okay," said everyone.  
  
Hikari stopped Takeru before he could leave the cave. "Takeru, one last thing."  
  
"Yeah Hikari?" asked Takeru.  
  
Hikari took Takeru's hat off of his head and put it on hers. "When is our first date?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" asked Takeru.  
  
"Okay," said Hikari as she and Takeru kissed again.  
  
The End 


End file.
